Mates
by MacShea
Summary: Alec meets his mate, and they spend a few incredible days together before she vanishes from his life. He tries to move on but one day their lives collide again. Set in Season 2. Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

Mates

Summary: Alec meets his mate, and they spend a few incredible days together before she vanishes from his life. What happens when their lives collide again?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content, domination, language, violence, and subject matters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"And your winner is, Monty Cora," the announcer yelled as the crowd erupted into cheers. Alec knew that his take tonight would be good. He'd already had three fights and was arranged to fight one more. Looking around he wondered which one of these morons wanted a piece of him now, because his last fight was an audience participation match where anyone from the audience could challenge him.

Shrugging he walked back over to his corner to re-tape his left wrist when all the noise dropped instantly to a whisper. Glancing behind him he noticed the announcer talking to Meg who ran the cage fights and then noticed a female at the other corner of the ring.

She was dressed in green short-shorts and a green sports bra, and her long wavy dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Alec gave her a once over and had to admit that she was gorgeous, and when his eyes returned to her face, hazel eyes met green and she smirked at him.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, apparently we have something a lil different tonight. Emerald, our undefeated female fighter has asked Meg to let her fight our undefeated male fighter. What do you all say that we see which is the fairer sex. Place your bets."

Alec laughed and yelled out at Meg, "Seriously, this is my opponent?"

"You ever see her fight?" Meg asked, pointing at Emerald.

"No, but come on."

"You afraid of what I'm going to do to you?" Emerald asked him from the middle of the ring. She knew who he was but was counting on 494 not knowing her. She hadn't been at the Seattle facility long before it was burnt down having been raised in Gillette. Eventually, she was to have become his SIC at Manticore but he'd never had the opportunity to meet her.

"Baby there are plenty of things I'd love to do to **you**, but messing up your face with my fist isn't one of them," Alec stated, walking into the middle of the ring and facing her.

Autumn snorted, "Listen pretty boy, let's make this interesting then. How about a little wager between us? Name your terms."

"Alright, loser goes home with the winner tonight and spends the next week being their personal sex slave," Alec whispered in her ear before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

He saw her smirk. "I accept your terms pretty boy."

Meg watched fascinated as her two top competitors tried to beat the crap out of each other. They been throwing punches and kicks for the last 5 minutes, and she had to admit they were evenly matched.

Autumn had had enough of this crap; he was trying to not hurt her because he still thought she was an ordinary. She took a moment while they were circling each other to set the record straight, "Is this how you do everything, a half hearted attempt?"

"I've never had any complaints in the ring or in the bedroom? And how do you know this is a half hearted attempt?"

"Oh I don't know 494, I figured my new CO would've had more moves than this, but maybe I was wrong."

Alec knew who she was then, and he knew that he needed to put her down NOW. 499 was one of the best hand-to-hand combat soldiers ever trained by Manticore, it was one of the reasons he'd requested her for his team. He quickly grabbed her right arm as she threw a punch at the opening he'd given her and spun her around using her own momentum. Once her back was against his chest he placed her into a tight head lock and put her to sleep.

Autumn woke up to a pounding headache and someone holding smelling salts under her nose.

"Good, you're awake," a voice whispered in her right ear.

Turning her head, Autumn looked into the hazel eyes of 494. "You cheated," she said to him, still lying down on the bench, because she didn't want to pass out again if she stood up too fast.

Standing up, he looked down at the beautiful female, imagining all the things he wanted to do to her. His imagination had been running wild ever since he'd carried her back to the locker room and placed her on the bench. She was not only his for the next week, but she was also an X5 which meant he didn't have to worry about hurting her.

"Here's your cut of tonights winnings kid," Meg said walking over to Alec as he sat his bag next to 499's. "Autumn, you need a ride home kid?" Meg asked the female fighter.

"I'll take her Meg, thanks," Alec said, grabbing both bags.


	2. Chapter 2

Mates

Summary: Alec meets his mate, and they spend a few incredible days together before she vanishes from his life. He tries to move on but one day their lives collide again. Set in Season 2. Alec/OC

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content, domination, language, violence, and subject matters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 2**

Autumn followed Alec into the rundown home just outside of town. The outside wasn't much to look at but he'd at least made an attempt to clean the few rooms he was living.

"You want a drink?" he asked, tossing his ring gear in the corner of the living room and heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever you're having is fine," she said looking around. The living space was furnished, probably left when the owners vacated the property, and warm from the fire that was still burning in the fireplace.

"How'd you find this place?" she asked, when he rejoined her in the living room.

"I drove around and found a few that looked abandoned and kept an eye on them for about a week. When no one came home I choose the best one and moved in. How far is your place from here?"

"About 15 minutes in the other direction from the fights, so 30 minutes southeast of here," she said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"I suppose we'll have to take a trip tomorrow to get you some clothes for the week."

"Yeah, and I'll need to pick my bike up from the club on the way back," she said, tossing her head back and downing the whiskey in one shot.

"If we could get drunk, I'd think you were trying to find your courage for later," he commented with a smirk.

Smiling, she looked up at him. He was the ultimate Alpha male, the top of the pack back at Manticore. Every male X5 wanted to be him and every female wanted to be with him. He was the best of the best of the best and for right now he was hers. "Not for the reason you're thinking."

Grabbing the bottle off the kitchen counter, he sat down on the coffee table in front of her and after refilling glasses he simply waited.

"I've been trying to arrange a meeting between us for about a week now. I knew who you were, hell, I knew the first night I saw you fight. I'd recognized you from the debriefing I'd received in Gillette about my new CO. But every time the opportunity arose, something caused a delay and you'd be gone."

"Why?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Other than the fact that I've spent the last month trying to blend in with the ordinaries and maybe wanted to company of someone like myself?"

"Yeah," he said, tilting his head and looking into her eyes. _She truly was beautiful_ he thought to himself and she had the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Let's just say that I really wanted to be around a dominant male of my own kind for the next few days," she said breaking eye contact and looking down at her empty glass.

Alec reached out a hand and tilted her chin back up to look at him. "Tell me what's going on Autumn."

"No Manticore means no shot for this cycle, and I refuse to have sex with an ordinary."

Realization dawned on Alec, she was going into heat. "I don't want to hurt you, and I understand this can get rather violent."

"Not violent, not if I don't fight you and not if you don't have to compete with another male. Yeah, it's X series version of marathon sex and can be extremely physical and animalistic, but not necessarily violent. I remember the solitary cages before they developed the shots, and I remember the raw need to be dominated and just fucked until I couldn't walk, and after a certain point anyone, even one of the guards, would have sufficed. If I have to go through this I want to be here with you."

"What if the other problem happens?"

"From what I understand, that's not something we can plan. There's only like a 5% chance of it happening, it either does or it doesn't. Mating is completely subconscious and instinct driven. The shots were developed more to stop the males from killing each other than to stop the claiming of mates. I'm not here to tie you down, I'm not here to have you claim me, but yeah it's a possibility and yes it's permanent. If it happens, for the rest of our lives we'll crave each other's touch and comfort. We could have sex with another but it will never be satisfying enough, there will always feel like a piece of your soul is missing unless we're together. However, we CAN walk away from each other if it happens. Please Alec, I need your help for the next few days."

"How long til I'm breaking doors down to find you?"

"Couple of hours."

"Cutting it kind of close weren't you?"

Smiling at him, "I figured if I couldn't get to you tonight, I'd show up tomorrow and let nature take its course."

Alec came awake later that night to the smell of pheromones. Reaching for Autumn, he found her side of the bed empty. Growling, he threw back the covers and sat up, ready to find her and bring her back where she belonged, in his bed.

Autumn knew the minute Alec came awake, his breathing changed and her arousal spiked even higher. "Alec," she whispered, coming out of the only chair in his bedroom and walking toward him meeting him at the edge of the bed.

"I want you," he said harshly and tugged her closer. "I need you," he growled. His voice vibrated with unleashed passion. He released her arm to capture the back of her head, gently but firmly gripping her by the hair to hold her still. Her mouth opened to protest but his lips closed suddenly on hers in a possessive kiss. His tongue swept inside and her objections faded into a long moan as waves of hot desire washed over her.

Autumn's mind cleared of all thoughts of resistance. Her tongue parried his as she returned his kiss. He moaned into her mouth as he recognized her surrender. She was lost in the firestorm of excitement sweeping through her blood, her flesh screaming in voracious desire.

She barely felt his arm close about her waist, a hand cupping her rounded ass as she was tipped forward. Feeling herself falling, Autumn put her hands on his shoulders. His arm tightened without warning as he pulled her down and closer. Unexpectedly she lost her balance and found herself sitting astride his lap, straddling his muscular thighs, pressed against him full length. Her soft breasts were crushed against the wall of his chest.

His hand curled into her hair. Slowly and irresistibly he pulled her head back, breaking the kiss. With a moist tongue, he nibbled at her vulnerable neck tasting her. She closed her eyes in surrender and quivered as his panting breath caressed her. She could feel his teeth grazing her as he nipped lightly on her exposed throat. Her eyes fluttered closed in bliss.

Her nipples hardened painfully in the cool air, her need strong to have them touched. Long fingers lightly pricked her flesh as his hand closed about one full breast and then the other, measuring their voluptuous weight. She could hear his sighs of pleasure as he swept his hand over her pliant skin. Nails bit lightly into her softness and a callused thumb slid over one sensitive nipple and then the other.

The furnace of his wet mouth slid from her throat down her collarbone and onto the flesh of the breast, making damp circles. He circled downward on the delicate skin with his tongue taking possession of a nipple, sucking softly and then more strongly. His tongue flicked the nipple against his teeth, insistently shocking her with bolt after bolt of pleasure.

As heat gripped her body in spasms of greedy desire, her groaning cries were loud in her ears. She arched her back to lean into his mouth for more of his mouth as she cried out in carnal lust. He suckled strongly on one nipple and then the other, pulling on them until both were painfully erect. Her hips thrust forward by themselves and Autumn was conscious only of the powerful rippling sensations engulfing her body.

Alec slowly spread his muscular legs between her soft thighs, irresistibly opening her legs widely. Her shirt slid up to her waist and exposed her completely. A hand splayed on the silk of her skin then moved up to the flesh of her thigh. The hand continued up in a slow heated caress. Suddenly his palm covered her heat completely and he squeezed in possession. She moaned in fear and anticipation. A finger lightly caressed her panties tracing the damp shape of her cleft through the snowy satin. The finger pressed deeper becoming a long slow rub against her excited clit through the fabric. The smell of her willingness reached her together with the musk of his male arousal. She felt the finger worm its way under the satin, seeking out her softness. Then he touched her flesh and she jumped.

Continuing his explorations, he slid further under the white satin, parting her soft curls. He gently stroked the tender flesh of her outer lips then dipped into the mouth of her drenched cleft. She felt the finger dive slowly into her moist depths, deeper then deeper yet to caress her trembling walls. He swirled his invasive finger to gather her dew then slid out. His mouth left her wet, exposed breasts and the sounds of him licking and sucking made her realize that he was tasting her juices.

"Delicious, Fall." The pleasure in his voice caressed her. Using the unrelenting grip in her hair he tipped her head forward and brought her lips once more to his. She opened her mouth under his and could taste herself on his tongue. She shuddered in reaction. He pulled away to look into her eyes. Passion was written across his face like pain, his breath hard, panting.

"I want to watch you as I make you cum for me," Alec whispered harshly. Again his finger slid into her cleft and then another finger joined the first. Her body clenched in wanton hunger to hold him within but he slid his damp fingers out again. He traced up her tender flesh to rub lightly against her clit. Autumn inhaled sharply at the bolts of pleasure from his fingers as he rubbed them quickly back and forth against her. Her lips parted and thighs tightened as she began to grind her hips, wanting more.

He pulled her mouth to his for a hungry kiss but kept his eyes trained on the passion growing in hers. He dipped his finger in her once more, sliding deeply to rub her inner walls then out, then in again, then out in a slow fuck. Her wetness slid over his palm and he rubbed at her clit with a damp thumb. She slid her hips forward onto his possessing finger, wanting more, needing more, fucking herself on his hand.

Her soft cries were captured in his mouth as he slid a second finger into her, burrowing strongly to find the bundle of nerves deep inside of her. He pressed it with his fingertips then flicked it lightly, then again and again in an insistent rhythm. She was jolted to the threshold of a crushing orgasm. Suddenly, she was close, so close, right on the edge and let out a muffled scream of frustration that was swallowed by the his mouth.

"Yes, yes ..." he hissed as he felt her body clutching his fingers. Harder and harder, she thrust against him, encouraging him to push deeper into her. He could feel her nearness to climax.

"I want you to cum for me Fall," he whispered. "I want to feel you, I want to taste you as you cum ...". His breath came in harsh pants; he growled as her hips pumped against his fingers. She was so close, so very close. Eyes intent on her, he watched her mouth open to suck in a deep breath and hold it. She arched, stiffened then thrashed, crushing herself on his hand as a powerful orgasm crashed through her in a howling blaze. Firmly, he brought her lips down to meet his and he took her cries into his triumphant mouth.

Alec tore the delicate silk of her panties from her soft body with one hand. He released her long silky hair and held her in a warm embrace. Her after-tremors still shook her. Her mouth was locked to his in complete abandon, sucking on his tongue as he ripped his boxers off to free his painfully hard flesh from its prison.

He stroked himself once, pushing the purple head forward. Slipping a hand under her firm ass he lifted and pulled her forward to impale her with the full power of his heavily erect cock. He moaned harshly as he slid into her wet depths, feeling himself stretching her walls. Her eyes opened with a small cry of surprise, shuddering as he filled her. His eyes lost focus with the pleasure as he pulled her onto his entire length and rocked her forward to take her as deep as he could go.

"My turn for pleasure, Fall," he growled, his smile savage with triumph. He gripped her firmly with both hands and rocked himself, thrusting into her tender flesh and with a growl he was captured her hands. In a harsh grip, he held her wrists behind her back with one hand. His hips rose and fell driving his cock into her depths in a powerful rhythm as he fucked her. He pounded and pounded into her with deep mindless strokes. Withdrawing almost to the tip only to plunge back into her with a harsh grunt, he drove himself into her again and then again. Her body shook as he pounded into her flesh in his mad fury to bring himself to climax. His feet were planted firmly for support as his ass muscles flexed strongly, powering his strokes. He gripped a breast and took it hungrily into his mouth, sucking at the nipple.

Alec leaned onto her breast as he continued to thrust, deep then shallow, then deeper and stronger and harder. Suddenly, he realized that she was thrusting back. Her passion had risen, taking over her body in answer to his. Dampness slid onto his thighs from her excitement and he could hear the slaps of flesh against wet flesh. He lifted his head trapping her heated eyes as he pumped into her. Their panting breaths matched tempo as they both approached climax.

"Yes, he sighed. "Yes, yes, yes!" He felt the deep tightening pleasure in his balls and he knew he was ready to spill into her hungry flesh. He growled in lustful pleasure. He was close, right at the edge and in that blinding moment he sank his teeth into her neck claiming her as his mate. "Mine," he growled, as she tightened around him in repeated spasms as she crested then fell into wave after wave of pleasure. A cry exploded from her lips as her pleasure took her and in her pleasure Autumn's teeth found Alec's neck. He jerked within her, his cock swelling to excruciating hardness. He pulled her down powerfully onto his cock, her ass tight against his flesh at the base. With a wrenching howl of ecstasy and triumph, he exploded into her depths as she shuddered around him, still in the violent grip of her own pleasure.

The morning light cast a faint shadow on the bed where their bodies lay entwined. Alec began to wake first, feeling the familiar swell of his morning erection, as it grew hard against the round curve of Autumn's ass. She was still fast asleep, her breathing still calm and even. He smiled as he remembered their long, thorough sex romp the night before, and his erection grew even more insistent. Her pheromones still permeated the air meaning Autumn was still in heat.

He remembered going down on her in his slightly intoxicated state. The heat that radiated from her was intoxicating, and it was all he could do to control himself and take his time burying his face in her delectable pussy. He had licked her up and down, and then side to side, starting slow and building up speed until his tongue vibrated against the sensitive nerves of her glistening wet entrance. He loved grabbing her breasts as his tongue circled her clit and she let out a few soft moans of pleasure. He pulled her closer to him, and his tongue probed her juicy depths as she arched her back, lost in sheer carnal lust. He could feel how wet she was when he slipped a finger inside her, and loved the taste of her juices as he licked her pussy clean.

Alec got up to go to the bathroom and when he returned a thought occurred to him. He carefully knelt back onto the bed and climbed on top of her sleeping body. She didn't even flinch. Her legs instinctively parted for him as he knelt between them, looking down at her exposed body. He lightly caressed the folds of her pussy with his fingers then bent down to lick them. To his delight she was already wet and waiting for him. His tongue lapped at her pussy for a few moments more as he savored the taste of her. He then rose up and guided his throbbing dick to her moist entrance and slowly pushed the head inside of her. She stirred a bit but her eyes remained closed and her breathing steady. He then pushed the entire length of his dick inside her and rested there for a moment silently, basking in the sensation of being engulfed by her pussy's warmth and tightness. His breathing was hot and shallow right up against her neck and next to her sensitive earlobe. He couldn't help himself and he took her earlobe into his salivating mouth. He felt her body respond to him and watched her eyes open slowly as she awoke and registered what was going on. A smile crept across her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his face to hers for a passionate kiss. "Mmmmm good morning," she purred into his ear as his mouth explored the silky crevice between her neck and her jaw.

He began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting harder and harder into her tight pussy. His balls slapped against her ass cheeks as he pounded her, the tension rising in both of their bodies. She came first, rapidly, tensing all the muscles in her body. The muscles inside her pussy contracted against his dick and it threw him over the edge as well. He plunged his twitching dick into her pussy one last time and shot his hot sticky cum deep inside her. He was drained, and he rested his body on top of her as his erection subsided, still inside of her. Neither of them moved, and they lazily dozed off into a mid-morning catnap. Maybe later they would grab some food, but not just yet.

Autumn slipped out of Alec's bed and made her way into the kitchen, heat or no heat, they needed to eat and hadn't for the last two days. Her body felt well used and satisfied, but her mind was troubled. She'd seen the mate bite on his neck and seen its twin on her own skin in the mirror.

Alec found Autumn in the kitchen dancing around in one of his shirts. Smiling, he shook his head and opened the fridge. Grabbing the orange juice he noticed the can of whipped cream.

His hazel eyes twinkled at her with mischief. His firm, muscular body moved with grace as he advanced upon her. One corner of his mouth quirked up as he lifted his hand, and she saw the bottle of whipped cream.

"Don't spray that on me unless you plan on licking it off," Autumn laughed.

"That can be arranged," his voice washed over her, and Autumn held her breath.

She took a few steps back and he continued his advance. Her hips bumped into the table and she knew she had lost.

The top couple of buttons on her shirt were undone, and Alec lifted his hand, brushing the neckline open farther. Autumn's upper chest was exposed, as well as her cleavage. Alec pushed her hair behind her shoulders, and positioned the bottle at her throat. A slight hiss, and a dollop of cream landed on her collar bone.

Alec leaned in, his lips capturing the mess, sucking on her skin gently. Autumn shivered and her nipples puckered. Her eyes fluttered shut and she heard another hiss, and felt the cold cream land on the swells of her breasts. Alec's lips trailed down and his tongue lapped at her skin.

Autumn watched as he pulled his head back, his eyes drifting up to hers.

"Take off your shirt."

She complied, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor. Alec reached out and cupped her right breast with his free hand, his thumb flipping back and forth across the sensitive peak. Alec was a head taller than she was, so he had to bend pretty far to get to his prize. More hisses and her nipples puckered so tightly they hurt when the cream covered them. His head dipped down, cleaning the whipped topping from her skin once more. He washed her nipples with his tongue, letting his teeth graze and his lips suck against her.

Autumn arched her back, welcoming the attention. Her head fell back and Alec wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, dropping the bottle in the process. He sucked her nipples until they ached, and then he licked to sooth the pain. His hands slid down and his fingers dug into her ass, squeezing the fullness he found there as he ate at her breasts.

Alec finally pulled back when Autumn was quivering with desire. Her knees fairly shook from it. She had been squeezing her legs together, knowing her pussy was damp, swollen and it seemed to have its own heartbeat. Her breathing came out in little gasps, and her nipples stayed hard. Alec straightened and Autumn's mouth watered as she saw his cock straining against his pants. She loved the way he fit inside of her.

His strong, calloused hands dropped to his belt, and Autumn felt a thrill that shot from her pussy to the tips of her toes. He unbuckled it and slowly pulled it out of the loops as he turned Autumn and bent her over the table, resting her weight on her hands. Alec stepped forward and rubbed his cock back and forth across her ass, then stepped back and gave her a quick spank with his belt. She pressed her legs together as her pussy pulsed, begging to be filled.

Alec reached a hand to her neck, massaging the area over her barcode gently before slipping his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back. Another slap was heard as he struck the fullest part of her ass with the belt. He stepped in, pressing his cock against her once more, thrusting his hips and promising what was to come.

His strong, calloused fingers caressed her from thigh to lower back, then another whack was heard from the belt. Alec's fingertips tickled away the slight pain, and Autumn's pussy clenched in anticipation. The flat of his hand grazed over her back as he slapped her ass again and again with the belt. Not too hard, but hard enough.

Autumn felt the tops of her inner thighs dampen with her arousal, and she didn't think Alec was ever going to fill her. His hips trapped hers against the table, and she heard the thunk as his belt hit the floor. He reached under her from behind and his fingers zoned in, landing square on her clit. Autumn gasped, her hips bucking against him. Alec rubbed her clit for a moment, and then slipped them back, dipping inside of her.

"Please Alec..." Autumn's voice was heavy with want.

She glanced over her shoulder and watched as he unfastened his pants and freed his cock. Autumn caught her lower lip between her teeth and then faced front once more, bending over so that her chest lay against the table. It only took a moment for Alec to position himself, and he slammed his hips forward, wringing a choked gasp from the beauty on the table.

Alec caught her hips roughly in his hands, jerking her back against him quickly. His cock plunged into her depths mercilessly, and Autumn cried out with each thrust. The sound of slapping flesh filled the room, and Alec's breath hissed from between his clenched teeth. Their ragged breathing and assorted whimpers and moans joined the symphony of sex. He thrust and withdrew, drawing closer to orgasm with each inch he slipped inside of her.

Autumn bit her wrist to muffle a scream as she came, her pussy clamping around his cock almost violently. Not willing to let the sensations end, she moved quickly and shoved her hand down the front of her body, finding her clit and manipulating it wildly. Alec groaned and jerked against her as he came, his cock pulsing with each spurt. He gave a last few hard thrusts, draining himself into her depths. Autumn whimpered and her pussy once more convulsed around him, sucking out the last drops of his semen.

Alec pulled back and his cock slipped out of her dripping pussy, providing them a mess to clean up. He jerked his shirt over his head and pressed it between her legs. Autumn yelped at the sensation on her sensitized flesh.

"I didn't know you'd like getting whipped," Alec laughed.

"In more ways than one apparently."

"We'll do that again," Alec laughed as he struggled to catch his breath.

Autumn leaned over and grabbed the can of whipped cream.

"We'll do it again right now." She threw him a smile over her shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

Alec knew she was gone before he got out of bed the next morning. It was like he couldn't breathe and someone was ripping the heart out of his chest. His mate was gone. He found her note on the kitchen table where just yesterday they'd had an incredible time with the whipped cream. "_Alec, I didn't want to see the betrayal on your face when you got up this morning. I meant what I said about not wanting to tie you down. You are the most incredible lover I could've asked for and you will always be in my heart. Nothing will ever make me forget you. Please understand that this is the most painful decision I have ever made. Love always, Autumn"_


	3. Chapter 3

Mates

Summary: Alec meets his mate, and they spend a few incredible days together before she vanishes from his life. He tries to move on but one day their lives collide again. Set in Season 2. Alec/OC

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content, domination, language, violence, and subject matters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 3**

**7 Months Later**

Alec was sitting on Normal's counter at Jam Pony watching the new cute blonde walk by when he felt the slap on the back of his head. "Damn Max, what's up your ass today?"

"You're such a pig," was her reply.

"Aww Maxie, now that really hurts," he yelled after her smirking.

"No what hurts Boo is all the honey's running around here fawning all over your ass. I believe you've made your way through the whole female staff save for Max, Cece and I," OC said, stopping and looking at him. "When you gonna find yourself a regular girlfriend and stop all this playin."

"When the right girl comes along OC. Til then there are a lot of fish in the sea and I plan on hooking as many as I can."

"And you and missy miss need to leave my boy alone and get these packages to their mommy's and daddy's. Come on they're not gonna deliver themselves. Bip, bip, bip," Normal yelled.

"In a minute," Max yelled, as she turned the volume up on the televsion.

"_Sector police are closing in on the suspected Transgenic. More details to follow._"

"Is it one of ours," Alec walked over to Max and whispered.

"Don't know," Max said, waiting for the reporter to give an area of the city this suspected sighting had taken place in.

"Alec, your phones ringing," Normal yelled holding the object in his hand.

Grabbing the phone he walked back over to Max and OC. "_Yeah._"

"_Alec, please tell me you're in Seattle_."

"_Autumn, where the hell are you_?" he growled into his phone and walked back toward Normal's desk.

"Whose Autumn?" Sketchy asked Max.

All Max could do was shrug and turned back to the TV, "Probably one of his many conquests."

"_Alec, I need help, please, I'm in China Town and someone caught sight of my barcode. I've got a mob after me and Sector police are closing in._"

"_Stay on the phone and find a place to hide. I'm going to give my phone to a friend and take theirs. I'm coming for you._" Alec pulled Biggs aside, "I need your phone."

"Sure here, what's up?"

"I need you to stay on the phone with her and when I call Max I need you to find out where exactly she is, here take my phone. Normal I need the rest of the day off," he yelled as he ran out of the building to his bike.

Alec made it into Chinatown in record time and it was swarming with Sector Police. Stopping along the street, he called Max. "Hey, I'm at that Thai place on 6th Street, ask Biggs where she is."

"Biggs says she's two blocks from you in an alley directly before the food market." Hanging up, he went after his mate. He saw the mob of men continuing down the block and prayed they hadn't found her. Whipping the bike into the alley, he found her crouching beside the garbage bin.

"Get on and hold tight," he yelled at her. Taking the phone, "_Biggs, I've got her_," before hanging up and getting them the hell out of Chinatown.

Ten minutes later he pulled alongside his apartment building and turned the ignition off. Taking a deep breath, he realized that for the first time in 7 months he didn't have the feeling of weight crushing his chest. Shaking his head he slid off the bike and held out his hand.

"Alec, I..." Autumn started before he stopped her.

"Let's get you inside first, and then we'll talk. Come on."

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Alec ushered Autumn in and closed the door. "I need a drink, how about you Fall?"

"Water please," she said, walking over to the bar and removing her jacket.

"That's a new one," he said, grabbing himself a beer.

"A lot has changed in the last couple of months," Autumn responded looking at him over the top of the bar.

"No not really," Alec growled, handing her the glass of water and leaning his hip against the counter. "I've spent the last 7 fucking months looking for you only to find out that you've had my number this whole time and not once used it."

"Alec..."

"No, Fall, I'm not done. Why the hell did you leave without giving me a chance to ask you to stay? I've spent 7 months feeling like the life has been sucked out of me. Nothing worked, not booze, not work, not women. All I could think about was finding you and making sure that **my mate** was safe and by my side, where I might add, you **belong**," he stated walking around the bar to her where he finally got a good look at her. "And you're pregnant."

"Yes, I'm 7 months pregnant," she said, placing her hands on her belly.

"Did you ever, once, in the last 7 months think that I might want to know I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, actually that's why I'm in Seattle. I came looking for you. I lost track of you for awhile and then I heard about Monty Cora making a comeback not too long ago. I got your phone number from them. Well they didn't give it to me, but that's where I got it."

Taking a moment to calm down Alec placed his hands on her stomach and felt the movement of his child under his palm. "Please tell me you're not going to run again?"

Putting her hands over his, she looked at him, "It took every ounce of strength I had to leave the first time. I don't think I have the strength to leave a second."


	4. Chapter 4

Mates

Summary: Alec meets his mate, and they spend a few incredible days together before she vanishes from his life. He tries to move on but one day their lives collide again. Set in Season 2. Alec/OC

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content, domination, language, violence, and subject matters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Alec walked into Jam Pony pulling Autumn behind him. "Hey Normal, I need a favor."

"Anything for my golden boy," Normal looked up and noticed the gorgeous woman beside Alec.

"She needs a job."

"Sure, here, take her with you and show her the ropes," Normal said handing Alec a package.

"Um, she can't ride a bike all over town right at the moment. I was hoping you had something here that she could do."

"Why?"

Walking back a few steps, he pulled Autumn with him so Normal could see her baby bump. "Oh, a, yeah well I guess she can work back here with me. And only for you would I do this."

"Thanks Normal," Alec said as Sketchy and OC walked in.

"You two are late again," Normal yelled at them before turning back to the young woman. "So what's your name miss?"

"Autumn."

"Just Autumn, no last name?"

"McDowell," Alec added, giving her a look to just accept it.

This caused not only Normal to look at him, but his friends stopped and gave him a funny look.

"Alec I didn't know you had a sister," Sketchy said walking over and slinging an arm around Alec's shoulder, "Especially one so pretty."

"Sister," Normal said, looking from Autumn to Alec and back, "Well any family of Alec's is welcome here at Jam Pony."

Smiling, Autumn noticed that Alec was trying to not growl at his friend; the Alpha male in him wanting to stake his claim, "She's not my sister she's my wife and I'd appreciate it if you didn't check her out."

Stepping away from Sketchy, he walked over to Autumn and pulled her to him. "Stay here and be safe, both of you," he said glancing down at her belly before giving her a passionate kiss.

Walking over to his locker, he noticed Biggs was giving him weird looks. "What the hell is up with that?"

"That is Autumn, my mate who is pregnant with my child. And since I can't explain to Normal what a mate is the closest term he'd understand and all the other ordinaries would understand that stakes my claim on her is wife. Finally, since I need to get her papers anyway, she might as well start using my last right now because no one, including her, is taking my child from me."

"What the hell do you think White is going to do when he finds out about her? Leave her alone because she's pregnant, no, he's going to do everything in his power to hurt her to get to you."

"Biggs, she was supposed to take your place as my SIC at Manticore. She's an X5, which puts her on White's hit list anyway which is why she's going to stay here with Normal while I work. Here, with everybody is the safest place for her during the day."

"I guess," Biggs said, as Alec walked away.

Autumn spent the day learning the completely unorganized system that Normal had in place at the bike messenger service. Being an X5 it had taken her exactly 5 minutes to figure it out and another 10 to decipher how to speed it up.

Alec walked in later that afternoon to Autumn and Normal leaning over the desk looking at a map of the city. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Alec she's a keeper," Normal said, smiling at his new assistant.

"This I know," Alec said amused, "But that didn't answer my question."

"Autumn here figured out how to maximize everyone's deliveries and efficiency."

"Yeah," Autumn said, leaving to cage and walking over to Alec. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in to smell his scent. It was things like this that she'd craved the last 7 months. Pulling back, she looked up at him and said, "We should be able to do twice the deliveries with half the work."

"I think I can live with that," he whispered before lowering his mouth to her and kissing her. "Missed you today," he mumbled against her lips, before he felt the smack to the back of his head.

"Dammit Max, what the hell was that for?" he yelled over Autumn's head to the retreating transgenic.

"Get a room," Max yelled back and heard the low growl that vibrated at the base of her skull and it was growing in intensity. Whipping around, she saw Alec pulling the female back into his embrace to stop her from attacking.

Alec felt the growl coming from Autumn and before he could stop her she pulled away from him and spun around. He quickly grabbed her again and pulled her back against his chest, whispering, "Don't, not here. Please don't risk the baby." Locking eyes with Biggs, Alec silently indicated for him to get Max away from them for a few minutes.

"Come on Max, let's get you out of here," Biggs said grabbing Max and pulling her to the back of the locker area out of Autumn's line of sight.

"Yeah, she's one of us," Alec continued to whisper in a tone that only Autumn could hear while slowly walking backwards away from Normal's desk to a dark corner. "She's an 09er, she wasn't raised like we were. She thinks like an ordinary, using her eyes more than her other senses. It never would have occurred to her to smell us before hitting me. Plus I don't think she knows anything about mating, she left long before that became an issue." Sensing the his words were not getting through her rage and not knowing any other way of calming Autumn down, he slowly nuzzled her hair away from the back of her neck and bit down over her barcode sinking teeth into her flesh and growled. Alec immediately felt Autumn become pliant and submissive in his arms. Chuckling he kept his hold on the back of her neck for a moment longer to guarantee the fight was out of her before removing his teeth and licking the mark he'd made. "Better?" he asked.

"You know, I truly never realized that having a male go Alpha on me would be a turn on," she whispered, arching into him.

"That's because you're an Alpha female and I'm the only male capable of doing it, but I figured out you liked me dominating you 7 months ago when I bent you over my kitchen table."

"Yeah, that was quite enjoyable too," she smirked, tilting her head to look up at her mate. "So you gonna explain who that was and why she felt the right to hit you."

"That's Max. She was one of the 12 who escaped back in '09. She's the one who caused Renfro to try to crispy fry us a few months ago."

"That explains the who but not the why," Autumn said, relaxing against Alec's chest.

"Max doesn't recognize dominance. She thinks she can kick everyone's ass, and so she does what she wants. She thinks I'm a screw up and hence beneath her. I've never felt the need to kick the ever loving shit out of her so I've let it go."

"She has no idea who you were back at Manticore?"

"That I was the highest ranking X-series officer and if I really wanted to hurt her I could, no. Like I said, she doesn't think like we do. She's spent so much time hiding what she is, she's forgotten how to act around other's like herself. Plus, she probably thought you were an ordinary."

"Why?"

"I told you, I tried a lot to fill the emptiness I felt after you left me. I wasn't what you'd call discrete when it came to my extra-curricular activities."

"That's a sore subject with me Alec," she said, trying to pull away from him.

"Hey," he said, calmly pulling her back against him, "I never would've touched another woman, **ever,** if you'd been with me. I didn't think you were coming back, and I was willing to try anything to feel whole again. I was trying to move on."

"I know but I still don't like to hear about it. How would you feel if I'd taken other lovers and talked about them?"

"Fair enough," Alec said, letting her go so he could collect his stuff from his locker.


	5. Chapter 5

Mates

Summary: Alec meets his mate, and they spend a few incredible days together before she vanishes from his life. He tries to move on but one day their lives collide again. Set in Season 2. Alec/OC

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content, domination, language, violence, and subject matters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**

Alec followed Autumn down the steps and into Crash later that evening. He noticed Logan, Max, Biggs, Sketchy and OC sitting at a table and led Autumn over. "Hey," he said, pulling out a chair for Autumn, "Please play nice, I'll be right back," before kissing her and heading to the bar.

"So you're Alec's wife?" Sketchy said, looking at the new comer to their little group.

"Wife?" everyone, except Biggs, asked, looking at Sketchy and then at the girl. Just then Alec showed up with a pitcher of beer for the table and a soda for Autumn. "Wife?" OC looked at Alec and pointed at Autumn.

Shrugging, he lifted Autumn up and sat down in their seat with her on his lap. "Guys meet Autumn McDowell. Autumn this is everyone. Sketchy you met this morning, that's OC, Biggs, and Logan. Max you met this afternoon."

"Boy Alec you sure to move fast when you want something," Sketchy said, grabbing his beer.

"Sketchy go get more beer," Max told him, handing him the empty pitcher.

"Alec just got more."

"We still need more, go," Max told him, watching as him left the table and was out of hearing. "What's going on?"

"Autumn is my mate, we met about 7 months ago," Alec told her, making sure he had a firm hold of Autumn's waist.

"And now all of a sudden you're married?"

"Max, this isn't the time or the place for me to explain this to you, but yes, being mated is our version of being married, except it is permanent, and the only way Normal and Sketchy and our friends like them would understand Autumn and my relationship is for me to say we're married. Which reminds me, Logan, can you arrange papers for Autumn and a marriage license for us?"

"Yeah, it'll take me a few days," Logan said, all too happy to help the male transgenic. If Alec was mated/married there was absolutely no way he was dating Max or had been dating Max.

"Here more beer," Sketchy said, sitting the pitcher down in front of Max. "I asked the bartender what you were drinking Autumn and got you another soda."

"Thanks Sketchy," Autumn said, smiling at the young man.

"You don't drink?" Max asked, filling her own glass up.

"I do, just not right now," Autumn said relaxing back into Alec when his hands came to rest on her stomach and he kissed the side of her neck.

"So do you two know what you're having?" Logan asked, watching the couple who was obviously in love.

"Having?" Max asked, looking at Logan.

"I'd like a son," Alec said, "But no, we don't know."

"How long do you have Autumn?" Logan asked, because she'd need her papers and they'd need their license before the baby was born.

"10 weeks, give or take," Autumn said, feeling the baby start to kick against Alec's hands. "What is it with you that anytime you touch my stomach I start to get kicked like a soccer ball?" Autumn asked, as the baby started another round of kicks against its father's hands.

"Really?" Alec asked. He'd noticed that any time he touched her the baby responded, but he didn't realize it was something special.

"Yeah, I can have no movement all day and the minute you touch my stomach boom the kicking starts."

"Can I feel?" Logan asked looking at Alec, knowing that the male transgenic was the one from whom he needed permission.

Seeing Alec nod, he stood up and walked around the table. Alec moved his hands and Logan placed one hand on Autumn's stomach.

"See, nothing," Autumn said, looking at Alec, "You moved your hand and it stopped." Seeing Alec smirk Autumn grabbed his hand and placed it beside Logan's on her stomach and immediately the kicking started again.

"Wow, that's amazing," Logan said, looking at her stomach. "Move your hand away Alec."

As soon as Alec was no longer touching his mate, the baby stopped moving. "She's right. It much be a temperature thing, because you're warmer than she is or something," Logan said, glancing up at the smiling couple. Shaking his head, he smiled and said, "Thank you," before walking around the table to his seat.

"Come on Logan, let's play pool," Alec said, lifting Autumn up and sliding out from under her.

"Really," Logan asked, surprised Alec had asked.

"Yeah. Sketchy, Biggs you coming?"

About 10 minutes later, Autumn was still answering OC's questions when she glanced over to the pool table and noticed a pixie looking blonde standing really close to Alec. When he leaned down to take a shot, she watched the woman lean down with him and put her hand on his shoulder to whisper something in his ear. Looking at Max and OC she excused herself.

Walking over to Alec and the blonde Autumn caught Alec's eyes, and he knew she was pissed. "Fuck," he whispered to himself and then "Asha you might want to stop touching me."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because the next time you touch my husband, I'll rip your arm off at the shoulder and beat you to death with it," Autumn whispered in her ear.

Sinking the 8 ball, Alec stood up and pulled Autumn to him. "Autumn, meet Asha. Asha this is my wife Autumn."

"Wait, not even a month ago you were trying to take me home and now you're married?" Asha yelled, poking Alec in the chest.

Asha never saw Autumn move, one minute she was poking Alec in the chest and the next she was against the wall and Autumn had her by the throat. "He's **mine**," Autumn growled before letting Asha go.

Turning around, Autumn looked at Alec, "Don't fucking talk to me right now."

"I think you might be in trouble?" Biggs said to his friend as they watched Autumn walk into the crowd.

Later that night Alec let them into their apartment and turned to look at Autumn as she removed her coat. "Fall."

"I told you not to talk to me," she hissed and walked into the bathroom to get a shower leaving him standing there without knowing how to fix this.

When Autumn left the shower, she was still so pissed at Alec that she could barely breathe. She knew that it wasn't really his fault that he was attractive and up until a yesterday he'd been trying to live the life she'd left him with, but her instincts were to kick their asses and then kick his ass. Looking in the mirror, she started to cry. This was all her fault, not his. She'd come to him 7 months ago and then she'd left him without giving him a choice knowing they'd mated. She also knew the need to find someone to fill the ache that the separation had caused. She also knew had she not realized she was pregnant who knows how more partners she would have accumulated to stop the pain.

"Autumn open the door," Alec yelled, "Damn it, I can hear you crying. Please baby open the door."

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper, before the crying turned into giant sobs.

Breaking the handle off the door, he opened it to find his mate sitting on the floor with her face buried in her hands.

Sitting down next to her, he pulled her unto his lap and just held her while she cried. "Shh, Fall, we'll figure it out."

"This is all my fault," she sobbed into his neck.

"Hey, you're not the one who was a major douche bag and cheated on their partner," he whispered.

"This never would have happened if I hadn't come to you 7 months ago."

"Autumn, I'm the one who claimed you first. Every instinct I had that night was driving me to do it. I truly believe that you're the one woman on the planet for me and if we ever get our shit together we're gonna make one hell of an Alpha couple for our people and fantastic parents," he told her resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'd never really thought about having kids until I found out I had one on the way, but I want this baby. Every protective, possessive bone I have is telling me to fix this before our child's born. I want this baby to have the loving family we never had. I've done a lot of things in the past, been a lot of things, but the two jobs I want to succeed at more than anything are being your mate and a father."

"You do know that some of this is normal hormones and it'll probably happen again?"

Lifting her chin, he looked down at her, "Then it happens again. I'm not going anywhere except right here with you, cold butt and all."

Laughing through the tears, she snuggled into his chest. "I am sorry I was such a bitch tonight."

"Hey, I should have told Asha to back off long before you got upset. Shit like this is going to happen until people see us as a couple, and hell, it might even happen after. Some ordinaries don't see relationships as a reason to not sleep with someone. You're beautiful, eventually I'm going to want to kill someone for flirting with you and you'll have to be there to make sure I don't. Tonight was your turn. Although, I will admit, threatening to beat someone to death with their own arm was a nice touch."

That made her really laugh, "I thought so."

They sat like that for a few minutes while the last of Autumn's sobs stopped, just holding one another on the bathroom floor. "Alec?"

"Hmm?"

"How do we stop the flirting and show people we're not available?"

"I thought of that while you were in the shower. I pulled a job a few months ago at an estate sale and these," he said, pulling three rings out of his pocket, "I decided to keep in case you ever came back. I forgot I had them until tonight. Now," he said, slipping the diamond bridal set onto her left hand, "I can't promise that wedding bands will stop all of it, but it's a start. And believe it or not, it's something ordinaries actually look for when they're deciding if it's worth flirting with someone." Slipping the other ring onto his own hand, he continued, "It's a symbol that we belong to each other, that we love each other." Leaning down, he kissed her slowly, trying to show her what she meant to him.

"Let's get you off the cold floor," Alec whispered, pulling back from the kiss and picking her up into his arms.

He laid her down on their bed, capturing her lips to his. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck while kissing back. She stroked her tongue across his lips and he obliged by opening his mouth.

Reaching for Autumn, he rubbed her neck, shoulders, and back, removing all the tension. While she sighed in relaxation, he rubbed the magic spot on her back causing her to twitch and moan. She shuddered while his hot breath fanned her ear. He whispered with a voice dripping with lust. "You know what Autumn...I am going to drive you wild...kiss you, rub you, lick you, and fuck you all night long."

Autumn moaned and all but melted into his arms. His voice was making her incredibly wet.

She then slowly kissed him. His lips, all over his face, and neck. He sighed and leaned back, silently urging her on. While he was distracted by her sweet kisses, she ran a hand across his lap, finding his hard on present. He groaned and bucked his hips. "Autumn..."

Pushing on his shoulders, she flipped him over and straddled his thighs, "I want to be in charge this time."

Alec looked shocked them smiled while lying back against the pillows. He boxers were shed and thrown to the floor, revealing his long and throbbing dick. "Go for it."

Autumn crawled on to his lap, rubbing her breasts against his chest in the process of slipping her sopping pussy over his erection. She moaned loudly from the sensation of him filling her before riding him as fast as she could. Alec groaned and grabbed her hips, forcing her back and forth while grinding her. Shoving his length inside of Autumn as far as it would go, causing her to scream and ride him even faster. Alec groaned again and bucked his hips even longer. Autumn's screams were reverberating off the walls, surely waking the neighbors but neither of them cared. They were both grinding and bucking as fast as they could, all their pent up frustrations exploding. After a good hour, Autumn's inner walls contracted and her grinds were becoming frantic. Alec knew what that meant so he forcefully took hold of her hips and began bucking his hips harder than he'd ever done before. It did the trick and Autumn was screaming his name and releasing a second later. Alec finished as well and collapsed onto the bed. Once their breath was caught, they cuddled before Alec chuckled. "Sure, you were in control for most of the night, and I liked it, but who screamed whose name?"

Autumn laughed as Alec pulled her into his arms and draped a hand protectively over her stomach. "Yeah, but there's always tomorrow," she whispered before falling asleep in the warmth of his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, just Autumn.

AN: This chapter is set within the episode "Exposure" from Season 2. Some of the dialogue at the beginning was borrowed from that episode, so if it seems familiar it isn't mine. This chapter contains strong smut (just giving a heads-up).

Chapter 6

The next day Autumn was standing at the desk with Normal, Max and OC when Alec walked into Jam Pony.

Snapping the paper in his hands, Alec looked at Noraml and said, "Here you go boss. One hot run to 50 Maple in a kind and courteous fashion by yours truly," before laying the paper down and leaning across the desk to give Autumn a kiss.

"That's my rockstar," Normal told him smirking.

"Are you kidding me? One package?" Max asked, watching Autumn shake her head and Normal smirk. "That's it all day?"

"Quality not quantity Max," Alec said winking at Autumn.

"That's what all men tell themselves so they can sleep at night," OC told the arrogant male.

Looking like he didn't quite believe what she'd said, Alec looked at Autumn and asked, "What do you think Fall? Quality or Quantity?"

"I personally like your quality within my quantity," she said as Sketchy rode in on his bike.

"Greetings ally all. Great news my brothers. You are looking at the newest reporter for America's fastest growing newspaper," Sketchy told his friends, holding up a copy of New World Weekly.

"New World Weekly," OC said as Normal cut in, "You're not reporting anything on Jam Pony time mister."

"No worries, it's strictly free lance," Sketchy defended as OC took the paper from him so she and Alec could glance through it. "Dropped my resume off last month and they finally called me. Said they're willing to give a hungry young news hound a chance."

Crossing his arms, Alec looked at his friend. "And what exactly are you gonna be doing for 'um Sketch?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm gonna hunt down mutants in my spare time and immortalize their horribly deformed faces for tabloid posterity," Sketchy said in his most serious voice causing Normal to chuckle and walk away.

Max and Autumn both looked at Alec, waiting for him to say something, but all he could do was open his mouth willing something to come out. Finally Autumn said, "That's just great."

"Yeah," Sketchy said proudly.

"Except," OC interrupted, "there are no mutants and that rag is full of lies."

"Wait until I get my first exclusive, in the mean time everybody," Sketchy started to yell, holding up the paper, "Drinks on me at Crash."

OC walked away as Autumn joined Alec and Max on the other side of the desk. Walking away from Normal, they stopped.

"This is not good," Autumn turned to look at her mate.

"No, no, I'm as worried about exposure as both of you are, especially with a baby on the way," Alec said.

"I'd believe that if you'd cover your barcode better Monty Cora," Max snapped.

"Look," Alec said, "I seriously doubt White and his merry band of transgenic hunters get there tips from New World Weekly. Besides, this is Sketchy we're talking about here. What's the odds he stumbles across an actual Manticore alum whose stupid enough to let him snap a shot?"

"Hey guys!" Sketchy yelled from behind them, causing them to turn around where he quickly snapped a picture of his three friends before walking away.

"You were saying?" Autumn asked, as Max rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I was saying go get your stuff because we have an appointment," he said, placing his hands on her waist and gently pulling her against him.

"What appointment?"

"Logan got us an appointment with a doctor friend of his who knows what we are and will not only keep his mouth shut but destroy records. If we were back at Manticore you and the baby would have been checked once a week by a team of doctors," he whispered.

"Yes, but if we were there, we wouldn't be together and then even if I was pregnant, we wouldn't be expectant parents just donors."

"Yes I know all this," he said, gently kissing her, "But my point was that I'd like us to have at least a check-up. And before you tell me, I already know that it's a long shot, but maybe we can find out what we're having."

"Well, Autumn you're in excellent physical shape and from what you know of your previous medical history, you've only gained about 15 pounds and considering everything," Dr. Carr said, moving his hand around trying to indicate the everything he couldn't say aloud, "I'm not concerned. You'll probably put on another 5 to 10 pounds which will be mostly baby weight, and your pregnancy will get much more noticeable as the baby does that. I think you look great. Now, the technician did your ultrasound when you first arrived. She says that the baby is right on target with the time you think you got pregnant which puts you at 31 weeks. Now, do you want to know..."

"Yes," Alec interrupted, causing Autumn to smile at his enthusiasm.

"You couldn't even let the man finish the sentence?" she joked.

"Nope," he smiled, "I really want to know."

Chuckling, Dr. Carr watched the male transgenic and was amazed at the difference between the old arrogant/bored Alec and the new happy/excited Alec. "Autumn, if you don't want to know, I can tell Alec in private."

"Do you really think he'll be able to keep it a secret? You might as well tell both of us, I'd know by the end of the day anyway."

Nodding, "You're probably right. In that case, congratulations, it's a boy."

On their way home, Alec pulled Autumn into a store to look around. He wanted to see if they had any good infant clothes because they had 9 weeks to get everything they were going to need. He was really happy that they didn't have to buy just white or another basic color they could throw in some blues and greens.

While they were looking at shirts his phone rang, "_Yeah_."

"_Alec, Logan thinks he might have a lead on Ray White. I'm going with him, but I need you to be prepared if we need you_," Max told him.

"_You sure you and Logan can handle this?_" he asked, showing Autumn a pre-pulse cartoon shirt to which she shook her head no.

"_Right now, I'm not sure what this is, but if I need you I'll call, or if you don't hear from me in 36 hours. Once I know I'll send you coordinates._ _What Logan?_" Alec heard Max yell. "_Logan wants to know how it went today._"

"_Dr. Carr was great and it's a boy_." Alec listened as Max relayed his message to Logan. "_He says that's great like he was happy for you, and then mumbled oh no another Alec._"

Laughing Alec hung up the phone. "How about these?" he asked Autumn holding up a pair of 0-3mos camo pants.

After his shower that night Alec found Autumn laying on the couch reading through the baby name book they'd bought earlier that day. She had a piece of paper with a few notes written down.

"Do you have a middle name?" she asked him when he picked her up and sat her on his lap so he could read with her.

"Ross."

"Really, your initals spell 'ARM'?"

"I'd never really noticed til now smart ass," he said, gently poking her in the ribs causing her to squirm. "Why?"

"Hmmm, Ross is Latin for attractive. Suits you," she smiled at him.

Smirking at her, he asked, "What does Alec mean?"

"Greek for high-minded. High-minded means showing or having high moral principles, and that my mate doesn't sound like you at all."

"Boy you're full of smart ass remarks tonight," he said, leaning in to kiss her neck. "I wonder what middle name Logan will put on your papers."

"Devon. He called me yesterday and asked me if I had a preference."

"Autumn Devon," Alec said testing her name. "Autumn Devon McDowell. It'll do. So what other names have made the list?"

"Alexander, Benjamin, Blake, Caden, Demitri, and Haven. I've only reached the H's."

"Benjamin is out," he told her. "I had a twin, 493, and he called himself Ben. He was one of the original 12 that escaped and eventually he went psychotic and killed a bunch of people, sending my ass to psy-ops to make sure it wasn't genetic."

"Sorry, that must have been hard," she moved around so she could see him.

"I never met him, but Max thought I was him the first time she met me. Just the name is out. I like Alexander but I'd worry when it got shortened to Alex."

"That's actually why I put it down. I figured it was close enough to your name without it being the same. Then I figured we'd give him your middle name if you had one."

"Alexander Ross McDowell. Alexander Ross McDowell. I actually think I like it. What does Alexander mean?"

"Great leader."

Sitting on the couch with Autumn in his lap he thought about the name for a few minutes while playing with a few strands of Autumn's hair. "Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"So Alexander Ross is our final decision?" he asked as he started to nibble on the back of neck.

She shivered a bit to feel him kiss her neck, her head tilting a bit to the side to give him more access to it. "I think so," she said, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his touch.

Alec whispered, "Good," before he slowed down to kiss in one spot as his tongue folded out against her flesh. He sucked gently on her skin as she relaxed back against him.

Autumn softly moaned, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. She could feel his lips and tongue on her shoulders and neck and then move up her neck. Alec's tongue and lips on her ear were driving her nuts as she leaned back against him. Guiding his hand down over her hip and up some beneath the edge of her shirt, her fingers intertwined with his before they grazed over her smooth mound. "God, you drive me nuts," she admitted on a soft whisper.

"Mmmm," Alec murmured, feeling her press his hand into her wet flesh, his fingers opening her pussy lips to slide them up and down. He could feel his cock get thicker and harder as his fingers tickled her clit and his lips sucked on her earlobe.

Autumn groaned helplessly, her head falling back against his strong shoulder. She could feel his fingers part her moist nether lips and she shivered delectably as they flicked over her hardening clit. One hand slid back behind and between them to feel the thick, hard bulge in his pants. "Mmmmm baby," she purred.

Alec couldn't help but get a little aggressive as he shoved a finger inside of her, pushing it deep as he pushed his bulge against her ass as he felt her soft hand squeeze at it. "Oh god," he mumbled, starting to leave several hickies on her neck so that everyone could see what she had been up to, "You're so fucking hot."

Autumn groaned, loving it when he got aggressive. She wasn't sure whether to thrust her hips forward onto his fingers more or to push her ass back against his hard bulge. Her fingers slid down his muscled thigh as her own parted more. "Oh baby," she moaned through a soft murmur, "So hot for you."

Alec added a second finger inside of her cunt, twirling them around deep inside of her like he could stir her into a frenzy just with the movement of his digits. "You're so fucking wet baby," he moaned.

Autumn gasped for breath as he added another finger and pushed back against his boxers. She could feel the outline of his hard cock as it ground against her. She slipped her shirt off letting it fall to the ground, leaving her naked body open to his will. Her hand pushed into his boxers as he fingered her wet cunt. "Oooooo... so hard, baby... just like I like it," she whispered with a sultry smile.

"Tell me what you want," he said, thrusting his cock into her hand so that she could feel the sticky precum oozing out from his swollen cock head. "Tell me how you want it," he said as he started jabbing his fingers in and out of her. His thumb rubbed against her clit as he looked down over her shoulder to see her nipples turning rock hard on her heaving chest.

Autumn gasped, his driving fingers making her mind whirl as her fingers wrapped around his cock. She stroked it, getting it ready for her body as she groaned, "I don't care... just take me, Alec! God, I want you so badly!"

"Mmmmmm, yeah Fall...," he groaned as he picked her up and carried her to their room. He gently laid her against the bed so that her ass was in the air and handed her a pillow to lean on. When he was sure she was comfortable, he slapped each perfectly rounded cheek playfully as he smiled down to see how heavy she was breathing now. Pushing his boxers down, he exposed his rock hard cock before lifting his shirt up and off his well-formed chest.

Autumn gasped as he suddenly pushed her down against the bed. Her lithe form draped over the side, brown hair spilling out like a halo around her slender shoulders. Her ass was thrust up into the air and legs spread as she cried out in surprise, feeling his stinging hand make contact with her ass. Moaning uncontrollably, her fingers curled into the bed coverlet as she began to beg, "Yesssss... please... fuck me, baby."

Alec reached down to grab his cock as he guided it to her wet cunt. He let her feel his cock head rub up against her clit before he slid it inside. Then, grabbing her hips forcefully, he thrust himself deep inside, pulling her hips against his as he hit her cervix with one powerful thrust.

Autumn moaned, wiggling against his cock head as it rubbed her throbbing clit and then yelped in surprise as he suddenly slammed deep inside of her. She could feel his strong fingers dig into her hips as her head lifted, her lips formed into a small 'o' as she groaned deep.

Alec pulled back and then shoved himself back in, not going fast but instead, using power as he slowly pulled his cock back almost to the point of where it falls out before slamming it inside again. He seemed to hit her cervix almost every time as the bed creaked with his hard thrust.

Autumn cried out helplessly, long lashes fluttering closed over her bright green eyes as the powerful sensations rippled through her body. She knew Alec could feel her tremble beneath his hands as her cunt walls clamped down on his cock with each thrust as if unwilling to let go. Helpless whimpers escaped her lips with each one of his slams forward. "Yesssss," is all she could manage to moan in response.

Autumn cried out deeply as his hand suddenly wrapped in her long hair, yanking back. Her whole body shuddered in response, knowing he knew that that simple act alone drove her past the edge as her first orgasm ripped through her. She shuddered hard over his hard cock as it thrust powerfully into her. She felt completely dominated by him as she screamed in delight, her back arching hard as her orgasm only seemed to grow more powerful with each of his thrusts. Her head thrashed some on the bed as his body continued to drive forward, impaling her over and over again. Jerking hard beneath him as his fingers touched her clit, a scream ripped from her throat as her cunt walls clenched around him.

Alec moaned out as he thrust deep inside of her, holding it as he exploded. "Oh fuck baby," he said, his head falling forward a bit as he wiped some sweat from his eyes.

Autumn gasped harshly for breath. Whimpering helplessly, she managed to whisper, glancing up to him with a soft grin, "What...brought...that on?"

Alec leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips before he fell onto the bed next to her, trying to catch his breath. "You're just too damn irresistible," he said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel and absolutely no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is my version of the episode "Hello, Goodbye". If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine, or some of it is but not all of it.

I'm not entirely pleased with how this Chapter turned out, but I guess when your trying to work within the parameters of a specific episode you work with what you're given. I'm trying to incorporate the actual episodes because I feel they are important to my story line up to and including "Freak Nation". Please let me know what you think; who knows it might help me get the next chapter out faster (I've been working through this one mentally for about 2 months now).

**Chapter 7**

"What a shitty freaking day," Alec mumbles, as the bartender slids another drink across the bar to him. Autumn was sipping her soda trying to hide her smile behind the glass. "What?" he asked her, catching the smirk, "An hour ago you agreed with me."

"Well," she says, leaning her elbow on the bar and glaring, "If you'd let us get some sleep at night maybe our days wouldn't be so shitty."

"Hey, we get plenty of sleep," Alec smiles playfully while leaning closer to her "But you've got me spoiled now. A steady diet of great sex, and now I can't get enough."

"Great Pretty Boy," Autumn says, shaking her head and standing up.

"Where ya headed?" he asks, gently grabbing her waist and bringing her to stand between his legs where he can nibble on her exposed shoulder.

"Restroom."

Pulling back in shock, he asks "Again?"

"Pregnant remember, small bladder," she laughs.

"See he's why you're not getting enough rest," Alec says, placing both hands on her stomach, "It's not my sexual appetite."

Patting his thigh, she leans close to his ear, lightly biting down on his earlobe before whispering, "You keep telling yourself that Alec. However, after he's born and really is the reason we're not getting enough sleep, this conversation is going to come back and bite you in the ass. When you're too tired for sex because of work and Alexander and just life in general but I'm in the mood, I'm going to remind you that he was the reason all along so you can just suck it up and get it up." Then leaving a speechless Alec at the bar, Autumn grins the whole way to the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Alec turns back to the bar only to find Asha had perched herself on the bar stool on his opposite side. "Hey."

"Hi," Asha answers glancing to make sure that Autumn had left the immediate area.

"Long time, no see," Alec says, spinning to face her.

"I guess so," Asha tells him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. You avoiding me?"

Shaking her head, Asha smiles, "No, I'm avoiding your wife. But I do need to tell you, since no one is around, that I'm really glad that nothing happened that night at your place."

"Yeah me too," Alec tells her, taking a drink of his scotch. "And, I'm really glad Autumn didn't kill you last week and all."

"What is the deal between you two anyway?" Asha asks, leaning closer to Alec. "You've been screwing your way through Seattle for months, and now you're married with a kid on the way?"

Smiling briefly, Alec wonders what he ever saw in this woman. "Shit got complicated right after we tied the knot, so to speak. It was too much for her to handle, so she bolted."

"And you just took her back?"

Glancing down at his drink while unconsciously leaning back from Asha, Alec realizes he's annoyed and slightly pissed. On a normal day, Asha wouldn't give him the time of day but here she sits trying to analyze his relationship with Autumn. Deciding to end this conversation, Alec looks back up and sarcastically says, "Who else would want me? I was made in a lab. You know, I spent my formative years learning the fine art of assassination. There are guys out there right now looking to kill me, and I'm sure someday they'll probably succeed. And finally, even if I didn't love Autumn with every breath I take, I will never, **never** abandon my son."

Pulling back, Asha whispers, "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"What's going on?" Autumn asks, hearing the end of their conversation.

Smirking, Alec looks at Asha, "Just do yourself a favor, Asha. Leave us alone." Spinning around on his stool, Alec wraps his arms around Autumn's waist and pulling her close, hoping that having her in his arms will end the anger building in his chest.

"Alec..." Asha tries one final time.

"Beat it," Alec snaps at her.

Looking from Alec to Autumn, Asha leaves after realizing that staying near the angry couple would be hazardous to her health, passing Max who was on her way to get another pitcher of beer.

Setting the empty pitcher on the bar, Max asks the bartender, "Can I get another beer?" before looking to Alec and Autumn. "So, what'd you do now?"

Spinning Autumn around so her back was leaning against his chest but still within his arms, Alec looks at Max. "Why am I always the bad guy with you, Max?"

"Whatever," Max replies, "You wanna play the monogamous husband and father-to-be, be my guest."

"Oh, right, 'cause you liked the lecherous playboy I was before. However, unlike you, Autumn and I are trying to do the right thing."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Max asks.

"Oh, you think the only problem you and Logan have is some genetically-engineered virus that'll kill the guy if you touch him?" Alec asks her.

"Yeah, that takes a front seat."

"Mmm. Max, we don't belong with 'em," Alec starts and sees that he might finally be getting through to Max by the confused and concerned look on her face. "Okay? We're a danger to them. When are you gonna finally see that?"

"Oh, and now you an expert on relationships?" Max asks, nodding her head.

"No, but I'm more of an expert on Manticore and X-series shit than you are, and trust me, being with an ordinary will never be enough. The drive to mate eventually will consume you, and Logan will never be able to offer you that," Alec harshly whispers.

"Me and Logan are none of your business," Max tells him, throwing as much attitude as she can into that one statement, just wanting Alec to shut up.

"Why don't you just open your eyes and..." Alec hisses.

"You're just..."

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Logan asks, approaching the bar to stand beside the feuding transgenics, looking to Autumn to hopefully be honest with him, but she looks as confused as he feels.

Pausing, Max finally looks at Logan and whispers, "Nothing."

Sliding off the stool, Alec says, "Yeah. Right. Nothing," before taking Autumn's hand and heading to the other end of the bar. After taking a few steps, they both hear Max yelling.

"Logan!" Max yells, "Someone call an ambulance."

Turning around Alec and Autumn see Logan collapse to the ground. "I didn't mean it. He just grabbed my arm," Max whispers meeting Alec's eyes and realizing that for once, he might have been right.

8888888888888

"Now this day officially sucks," Autumn says, still sitting at Crash with Alec after they took Logan away. Max had gone with him, so they were just waiting for any news.

Reaching out, Alec grabs her and hand squeezes. "They'll figure this out. Plus," he smiles, trying to lighten the mood, "Logan's to stubborn to give up."

Hearing his phone ring, Alec grabs it. "_Yeah._"

"It's me," Max says, "I need you to come to the hospital, now."

"Yeah, you got it Max. We'll be there as soon as we can." Standing up, Alec tells Autumn, "They need us."

As they leave the bar, they are startled when 8 police officers with guns at the ready greet them outside the club doors. Slowly backing up, Alec is greeted with a gun to the back of his head.

"Don't even think it. You're under arrest," a man growls at him, jerking Alec's arms behind his back and cuffing him.

"What the hell is going on?" Autumn asks.

"Autumn, just go to the hospital. Help Logan," Alec yells at her.

"Oh, no, we've got some questions for your little female here," the guy tells him, as two officers approach Autumn.

"Please, she's pregnant," Alec pleads.

"As long as you both come quietly, we just have some questions for her," he man tells them both as they're escorted to separate vehicles.

88888888888888888

Alec doesn't know what the hell is going on as he's paraded with five other men into the line-up room. He doesn't know where Autumn is or if she and the baby are alright. Max is going to be severely pissed that they didn't show up at the hospital, and seriously could this day get any worse he wonders as he turns to face the pane of glass.

After a minute, the officer in the room motions for the men to follow him out of the room. Turning to leave, he sees another officer enter the room and approach him. "Hey, I gotta be somewhere pal. Can me and mine go now?" Alec asks.

"You've been I.D.'d," the Detective says grabbing Alec's elbow.

"For what?" Alec asks, jerking his arm out of the man's hold.

"For the murder of Timothy Ryan."

"Shit," Alec thinks when the name isn't familiar.

88888888888888888888888

Alec was beyond pissed. He's been interrogated for the last 18 hours, the same shit over and over again. They've thrown pictures of dead men with missing teeth at him hoping to get him to confess to this crime. He's asked repeatedly where Autumn is, but they won't tell him about his pregnant wife until he starts talking. He finally just stopped cooperating; he was tired of telling them he was innocent.

888888888888888888888888

"Mrs. McDowell, you're free to leave," an officer tells Autumn as he enters her interrogation room.

"What about my husband?" she asks standing up and grabbing her coat.

"He's been charged with murder. I recommend you either get him a good attorney or yourself a divorce."

"Has anyone bothered to look for his identical twin brother?" Autumn asks the officer as she leaves the room willing to give the Detectives anything or anyone to keep Alec safe. Leaving the police station, Autumn knows she needs to find Max or Biggs, she heads for Crash.

Autumn finds Max, OC and Sketchy at the bar when she walks in the door, and can hear Sketchy ask if they'd heard what happened to her and Alec.

"Don't care," Max replies, sipping her beer.

"They're in jail."

"Whatever," Max says, trying to not feel bad for the pregnant woman who'd gotten caught up in Alec's life.

"You know Hummer, the bartender from last night?" Sketchy tells the women, "Saw them get pinched right outside of here. Kind of makes you wonder what they did, huh?"

"Not really," Max says as Sketchy walks away with his refilled pitcher.

"We didn't do anything?" Autumn tells the women as she approaches from behind. "I need your help."

"I got my own problems," Max tells her, "Alec can take care of himself."

Pulling back like someone hit her, OC looks at Max. "Now, you know you gotta come correct on this. Suppose they tip to his barcode? Exposure. Bad for Alec, bad for you, bad for Joshua, bad for everybody."

Sighing, Max puts down her beer, "Not like saving his butt isn't already my full-time job. Autumn lets go to my place."

"What are you going to do?" Autumn asks.

"Save his ass, again," Max tells her as they leave the bar.

88888888888888888888888

Alec watches as the officers come into his cell with wrist and ankle cuffs.

"Lawyers here, let's go."

"Can someone please tell me if my wife is alright?" Alec asks the men as he allows them to apply the chains. If they'd only tell him whether she'd been released or not, he might be able to attempt breaking out, but he won't risk it if there's even a chance Autum was still in here.

"Don't know anything about her buddy," the one officer tells him as Alec stands up. "That'd be a question for yer lawyer. If she is still here, lawyer'd be representing the both of you."

Nodding, Alec follows them out of the cell.

Walking into the interrogation room, Alec finds Max in a suit snapping to her feet from the opposite side of the table. Just freaking great he thinks to himself.

"Whitney Mann, public defender's office. I'll be handling your case," Max tells Alec so he doesn't mess up her cover.

"Pleasure," Alec tells her as a cop shoves him farther into the room and then into a chair at the table.

"You need anything," the officer tells Max glancing at Alec, "I'm right outside. You got five minutes."

"Thank you," Max tells at him, as he closes the door.

As soon as the door closes, Alec leans toward her and says, "Max, I'm sorry. I was on my way to the hos..."

"Shut up. I came down here to bail your sorry ass out, 'cause I figured you got grabbed up off of one of your scams going sideways. That and Autumn is damn near out of her mind with worry. But the officer just told me you **killed** somebody!"

"I didn't do it," Alec hisses at her to defend himself, while thankful that Autumn was safe.

"You got I.D.'d. There's a perfect DNA match."

"I'm telling you..." Alec tries to explain.

"Don't tell me anything, all right? I'm sorry I let you out of Manticore. I'm sorry I inflicted you on the world. Screw exposure. I'm leaving you here for White to deal with," Max tells him, as she gathers up her briefcase.

"Max, I swear, I'm innocent."

"Tell that to Ames. And, uh, give him my regards," she says grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"You really think I could do it? You think I could murder someone in cold blood?" Alec pleads, willing Max to believe him just this once.

"Yes, Alec, I think you could," Max tells him turning around to face him. "I'll keep an on eye on Autumn because this isn't her fault," Max whispers grabbing the door handle.

Fear for his mate and unborn child causes Alec to tell her the harsh details of what he was being accused. "Guy's teeth were pulled from his head, for God's sake!"

This stops Max from opening the door. "Ben..." she whispers to herself.

"Come on, Max! You know, no matter what you think, there's no way it could've been me. That guy was killed over a year ago. I was at Manticore."

Just as Alec finishes, the officer walks into the room. "Time's up," he tells Max, before she knocks him unconscious and takes his keys to release Alec.

"Hey, Max, I'm not complaining, but what made you think I didn't do it?" Alec asks as they sneak down the empty hallway of the police station.

"Shh."

"I mean, I'm just curious, you know? Was it the sincerity in my eyes? Some people say I have sincere eyes."

"Quiet," Max snaps at him as she points to a door. "Here."

Walking into the room, Max looks out the window and sees two cops in the alley talking, but her bike is just a short distance away over the barbed wire fence.

"It was the teeth thing, wasn't it? I mean, come on, I can hardly stand going to the dentist," Alec tells her, just to keep talking.

"Shut up, okay?"

Climbing out onto a narrow ledge that runs along the fifth story of the building, they begin to shuffle over to a drainpipe, when Alec asks, "Why are you taking this so personally?"

"Because it was Ben."

"Ben? My Manticore twin, Ben?"

"He killed Timothy Ryan and ten other people. Same MO."

"Whoa. They told me back at Manticore that he'd gone nuts and killed some people but," Alec stops and whistles, "serial killer?"

"One more word and I shove you off this ledge."

Reaching the drainpipe, Max climbs down a little giving Alec room to start his descent.

"Max, tell me you got a plan."

"Hang on," she tells him, as she presses her feet against the wall so the drainpipe pulls away from the building.

"What are you doing? No, no, no, no!" Alec yells as the pipe falls away from the building and crashes into electrical wires hanging over the barbed wire fence taking Max and Alec with it. As the sparks fly causing the cops to duck, Alec yells, "This is your plan?"

"Jump!" Max yells back, seeing a car directly below them.

As they drop onto the roof of the car, they can hear bullets start to fly as the police open fire.

"**Freeze!" **the cops yell as Max and Alec duck on the other side of the car to avoid the gunfire.

"I should've stayed where I was and taken my chances," Alec mumbles as he and Max huddle together, just as the fence sparks again, momentarily distracting the cops.

"**Come on**!" Max yells pulling Alec toward her Ninja parked just feet away. As they jump onto the bike, the shots ring out again as they race into the night.

888888888888888

"Autumn!" Alec yells running into Max's apartment.

"Oh, thank god," Autumn whispers walking into his arms. She can see Max walk in the apartment from over Alec's shoulder and mouths "Thank you."

Max smiles and nods to the other female, before giving the couple a few minutes of privacy as she changes her clothes.

When Max comes out of her bedroom a few minutes later, she finds them standing at the window still wrapped in each other's arms.

Looking over Autumn's head at Max, Alec tells her, "So the thing that's got me worried is I can't exactly use, well I was locked up in a secret government facility as my alibi."

"Guess not," Max tells him walking over the kitchen area.

"Hey, maybe Logan could pull one of his little, uh...Oh my God..." Alec says, pulling away from Autumn and walking toward Max, "Logan. Is he all right?"

"He's fine. Joshua came through."

Oh, good," Alec chuckles, "Logan could use a little canine plasma to loosen him up."

Max gives him a look as Autumn walks over and smacks him upside the back of the head.

Rubbing his head, he looks first at Autumn and then at Max, "Just kidding, Max. Come on, you know I love Logan. I mean, not the way **you** love him, it's just...well, he's okay. Right?"

Autumn and Alec watch as Max nods sadly.

Pulling Autumn in front of him and resting his chin on her head, he asks, "So what's the problem?"

"I'm not going to see him anymore."

"Any more this week?" Autumn asks, pulling Alec's arms around her waist and leaning back against him.

"Ever. I can't risk it. And I don't want to hear an I told you so," Max says, looking pointedly at Alec.

"No, I wasn't going to," Alec says, sadly.

"Coffee?" Max asks.

"Yeah, sure," Alec says. "Listen, since we're already knee-deep in painful subjects...tell me about him. About Ben."

"When we were kids, back at Manticore, he always wanted answers for everything. You know? Why we were there, what was outside? So he would make up these fantastic stories to explain things. Somehow it made us feel...loved. Like we weren't all alone."

"Sounds like a nice kid. What went wrong?" Alec asks.

"After we escaped, it was like there were too many things in this world he didn't have answers for. I don't know. He just...lost it." Trying to shake off the melancholy, Max turns to grab a couple of coffee mugs, but ends up staring into space.

"Hey, you ok?" she hears Alec ask.

"I'm fine," Max says. Needing to sit down, she places the mugs on the stove top before finding the stool behind her.

Seeing that Max is clearly not fine, Alec kisses the top of Autumn head before moving away from her to walk around the counter. "Max, what is it?" he asks, leaning back against the counter.

As Max begins, she can sense Autumn approaching her other side opposite Alec to show her support. "We were in the woods. He was hurt. Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there."

"Reindoctrination. Or worse," Autumn says.

"I killed him," Max spits out, shocking the other two transgenics. "He asked me to, so I did," she whispers as her voice breaks and the tears start to fall. "And then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away." She can feel Alec put an arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her hair, while Autumn encircles both of them from the other side.

Leaning his cheek on Max's head, Alec tells her, "Max, I'm sorry."

It was several long minutes before anyone moved, just letting the comfort of another's touch help them all through the pain of both old memories and new painful truths.

888888888888888888

The next morning, Alec awakens with a start from where he fell asleep on the couch. He could still feel Autumn snuggled against him from her place between him and the couch, so she wasn't the reason he was awake. Jerking his eyes open and looking around the room, he notices Max.

"Sorry," she whispers walking into the kitchen area. "Gotta go to work soon."

"It's alright," he tells her, gently pulling away from Autumn and standing up. After pulling the cover back over her, he joins follows Max to the counter.

"You know, I guess I should apologize for the way I've acted the last week toward you and Autumn," Max says handing him a cup of coffee. "Even if I don't understand; it's obvious you care for her."

"She's my mate," Alec tells Max, as he watches Autumn sleep.

"Explain that to me?" she asks, coming around to stand beside him.

"It was a few years after the heat started. I was probably 16 when I first started hearing the rumors. Renfro had been locking down all females going into heat for years because males were fighting, sometimes to the death, because of the pheromones. The problems began when we started doing long term partner and group missions."

"Let me guess, females started going into heat during missions."

"Yeah, eventually it became mandatory to carry heat shots. But before that happened it became apparent that being around the right male for the right amount of time can trigger a female's heat cycle."

"Wait, what?"

"Manticore wasn't able to track the heat cycles when it became more a mate cycle than a normal heat cycle. "

"What is a mate exactly?"

"Natural selection of the instinctual variety," Alec chuckles. "Basically when the right male and female hook up during a heat cycle, instinct takes over. Exchange of blood and saliva causes chemical and hormonal changes in both the male and female."

"Exchange of blood and saliva?"

Pulling down the collar of his t-shirt, Alec turns so Max can see his neck and shoulder area. "Mutual bite marks, usually neck area and they always scar. This mark is over 8 months old. Autumn has a matching mark."

"Why does it scar?" Max asks, reaching over and touching the scar.

"Both the mark and the relationship are permanent," Alec says looking at Max and then looking at Autumn.

"How do you know?" Max asks stepping back as Alec pulls his collar up.

"Side effects. Physical contact causes increased endorphin levels and the more happy hormones that flood the body the greater the desire to touch and be touched. Also increases protective and possessive tendencies in both males and females, but especially in the males. Increases submissiveness in the females toward the male even in an Alpha female. Extended separation causes physical symptoms similar to a panic attack; you can function but doesn't mean you want to."

"You and Autumn were separated for what 7 months."

"Yeah, I functioned. I drank, I partied, I fucked, but it doesn't mean I was fine. I was in survival mode. Every single day, I felt like a piece of my soul was missing. It hurt to just breathe."

"Why would you want this?" Max asked surprised looking from Alec to Autumn.

"Because Max," Alec smirks as he walks over to wake Autumn up, "When it works, there ain't no better feeling. I found the one perfect person for me, I found my **soul mate**."

Leaning down, Alec gently shakes Autumn's shoulder. "Hey baby, time to get up, and I want you to leave before me."

888888888888888888

Slipping on his jacket, Alec follows Max out into the Seattle morning.

"You better lay low until we get this whole mistaken-identity thing sorted out," Max tells him.

"Yeah, maybe Autumn and I'll crash at Joshua's. Think he'll mind?"

"Are you kidding? He'll love it."

"Well, thanks for saving my butt, again. Must be hard, huh? Having me around? Some guy with Ben's face, making you think about things you'd rather forget?"

"Yeah. That's probably why I'm such a bitch to you sometimes," Max says with a shrug.

"Maybe," Alec says, walking over and putting his arm around Max, hugging her into his side, "Or, you know, maybe 'cause I'm such a pain in the ass sometimes."

Smiling, Max gently pushes him away. "Be careful."

Spinning around as he walks away, he tells her, "Always." Smiling, he turns to walk forward and grabs his phone out of his pocket.

"_Yeah?_" Autumn answers.

"_Hey, grab some stuff and meet me at Joshua's. I'm worried our place might be too dangerous for both of us right now. I don't want them hurting you to flush me out of hiding_."

"_You know, I was just starting to think of this place as home_," Autumn says sadly, spinning to look at their small apartment.

"_Do you know where our home is?_" Alec asks her, ducking between some buildings.

"_Where_?"

"_Home is where you and I are together and safe; it isn't a physical place we throw our crap_."

"_I love you_," she says.

Alec can hear the smile in her voice. "_I love you too, more every day."_


End file.
